marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 104
. The gang tried to get him in . He is angry that they have increased their numbers while he was fighting for his life to save them.Spider-Man is referring to a battle in . Suddenly, there is a bright flash of light as the cosmic entity known as the Goddess appears before Spider-Man. She understands his anger but promises him that a new era of celestial bliss is coming and invites him to join her "Infinity Crusade" for universal peace.These events occur during the events of . Recruiting Spider-Man, the Goddess teleports away with the wall-crawler. By this point, the police arrive on the scene and are surprised when the gang members willingly surrender. Later, at Avengers Headquarters, a gathering of members of the Fantastic Four, Avengers, New Warriors, Alpha Flight, the X-Men, X-Factor, and the Infinity Watch have gathered.The Thing is depicted wearing a helmet here. This is due to the fact that he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face eventually gets healed in . They are concerned about the disappearance of many of Earth's heroes, and how some force has been influencing criminals to give up their lawless ways. Meanwhile, the Goddess has created a world on the opposite side of the sun called Paradise Omega. There she has gathered various heroes of faith, including Spider-Man. She speaks to them, telling them that they can bring upon a universe of peace and devoid of suffering. Hearing this, Spider-Man can't help but believe everything she says in his heart and soul. To this end, she creates a massive Cosmic Egg that will help them bring this change upon the universe. When the Invisible Woman expresses her concern over interference from Eternity or the Living Tribunal, the Goddess assures them that their mission is a holy one. She then asks that her followers guard over her physical form while she begins trying to contact what she calls, the holy spirit. That's when Goddess has Moondragon give them their orders.These events occur in . Back on Earth, Joe Robertson has finished negotiations to repair the Daily Bugle sign and is about to leave the office.The Daily Bugle sign was damaged by Carnage in . That's when J. Jonah Jameson enters the room furious at the lack of crime being reported in the morning's edition of the Daily Bugle. He insists that Joe go out on the street and go looking for crime stories. Joe points out that crime is at an all-time low and the biggest story is a building fire.Joe mentions the "chaos" that occurred recently. He is referring to the Maximum Carnage crisis. He tells Jonah that he is getting too old for this sort of thing and leaves. However, instead of going home with his wife, he is actually meeting up with Betty Brant. Back at Paradise Omega, the Goddess finishes telling her followers of her plan. After telling them that she will see them on the other side of ultimate enlightenment and goes into meditation. Although Spider-Man believes the Goddess' plan easily enough, he thinks about how he is no good alone. He thinks back to earlier on the evening when he was recruited by Goddess. He and his wife Mary Jane were on the roof of their apartment building.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. He tells her that he can't do Spider-Man without her support. He also feels that everything has changed after Carnage's rampage across the city. Mary Jane points out that Peter hasn't changed as a result and Peter's ability to make the right choice is his best strength. With that, Spider-Man head off into the night, as Mary Jane lights a cigarette.Mary Jane started smoking in as a means of dealing with the stress of Peter being Spider-Man. With his recollection over, Spider-Man questions how he can live in paradise without Mary Jane and realizes that he has doubts over the Goddess' plan. While the other heroes seem to devoted to the cause, Spider-Man decides to bring his doubts to the Goddess for guidance. Moondragon has been reading Spider-Man's thoughts and begins attacking him, telling him that the Goddess is not to be interrupted. Spider-Man orders Moondragon out of his mind, but she refuses to stop, telling him that he must earn the answers to his questions. Although she can move at the speed of thought, Spider-Man's speed and agility give him an edge. He tries to stop her by shooting webbing in her eyes, but this doesn't stop Moondragon from being able to strike him with a mind blast. Still, Spider-Man fights back when suddenly, the Goddess steps in. Using her mental powers she banishes the wall-crawler into his soulscape to face his demons. | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler1_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker1_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor1_1 = Eric Fein | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | StoryTitle2 = Deathmask | Synopsis2 = On his way back home after his involvement in the battle against Carnage, Nightwatch detects movement happening in the Museum of Natural History. Smashing through the skylight he catches a group of armed mercenaries skulking around the facility. Thanks to his element of surprise, Nightwatch is able to incapacitate most of the intruders. However, one of them tries to run to warn command center to warn their leader Daniel Davis. Unfortunately, Nightwatch catches him first and demands to know how many intruders are still left. In the security room, Davis is gloating over his theft of a Macedonian death mask that is worth a fortune. He thanks one of the security guards who helped them pull off this heist by having him shot to death. That's when Nightwatch comes crashing through the wall. While he is busy battling the remaining guards, Davis leaps out a nearby window, putting the mask on his face. He suddenly begins to scream in agony as the mask begins to bond to his face. Rising from the g round, the man says that Daniel Davis is dead and all that remains is Deathgrin. | Writer2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler2_1 = Bill Wylie | Inker2_1 = Tim Tuohy | Colourist2_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer2_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor2_1 = Eric Fein | Editor2_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * The Bedrocks (street gang) Locations: * ** *** *** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Cosmic Egg Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Reynolds (security officer) Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Crisis of Conscience: Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Peter and Mary Jane discuss the horrors of Carnage's massacre. Spider-Man is approached by the Goddess. * - Goddess recruits Spider-Man. * - Spider-Man and the other gathered heroes pledge their allegance to the Goddess' cause. * - Spider-Man accepts the mental commands of Moondragon. * - Goddess sends the heros on their next mission. * - The Goddess departs. * - Spider-Man thinks back to the aftermath of Maximum Carnage. * - Spider-Man begins to doubt the Godess and is attacked by Moon Dragon, banished to the Soul Scape by Gooddess. Archangel: * - Archangel listens to the Goddess' speech * - Archangel listens to the Goddess' speech * - Archangel joins the other heroes. * - Archangel joins the other heroes. * - Archangel joins the other heroes. Black Knight: * - Black Knight listens to the Goddess' speech * - Black Knight listens to the Goddess' speech * - The Black Knight joins the other heroes. Captain America: * - Cap listens to the Goddess' speech * - Cap listens to the Goddess' speech * - Cap joins the other heroes. * - Cap joins the other heroes. Daredevil: * - Daredevil listens to Goddess' speech. * - Daredevil listens to Goddess' speech. Doctor Strange: * - Doctor Strange listens to the Goddess' speech * - Doctor Strange listens to the Goddess' speech * - Doctor Strange joins the other heroes. Gamora: * - Gamora listens to the Goddess' speech * - Gamera listens to the Goddess' speech * - Gamora joins the other heroes. * - Gamora joins the other heroes. * - Gamora joins the other heroes. Goddess: * - Goddess appears before Spider-Man. * - Goddess recruits Spider-Man. * - Goddess gives a speech to her followers. * - Goddess gives a speech to her followers. * - Goddess gives a speech to her followers. * - Goddess gives a speech to her followers. * - Goddess goes into meditation. Hercules: * - Hercules listens to Goddess' speech. * - Hercules listens to Goddess' speech. Jean Grey: * - Jean Grey listens to Goddess' speech. * - Jean Grey listens to Goddess' speech. Moon Dragon: * - Moon Dragon listens to Goddess' speech. * - Moon Dragon psi-links the heroes to Goddess. * - Goddess gives a speech to her followers. * - Goddess gives a speech to her followers. * - Moon Dragon battles Spider-Man * - Moond Dragon banishes Spider-Man to the Soulscape. Moon Knight: * - Moon Knight listens to the Goddess' speech * - Moon Knight listens to the Goddess' speech * - Moon Knight joins the other heroes. * - Moon Knight joins the other heroes. * - Moon Knight joins the other heroes. Multiple Man: * - Multiple Man listens to the Goddess' speech * - Multiple Man listens to the Goddess' speech * - Multiple Man joins the other heroes. * - Multiple Man joins the other heroes. * - Multiple Man joins the other heroes. Puck: * - Puck listens to Goddess' speech. * - Puck listens to Goddess' speech. Quicksilver: * - Quicksilver listens to the Goddess' speech * - Quicksilver listens to the Goddess' speech * - Quicksilver joins the other heroes. * - Quicksilver joins the other heroes. * - Quicksilver joins the other heroes. Sasquatch: * - Sasquatch listens to the Goddess' speech * - Sasquatch listens to the Goddess' speech * - Sasquatch joins the other heroes. * - Sasquatch joins the other heroes. Silhouette: * - Silhouette listens to the Goddess' speech * - Silhouette listens to the Goddess' speech * - Silhouette joins the other heroes. Silver Surfer: * - Silver Surfer listens to Goddess' speech. * - Silver Surfer listens to Goddess' speech. Storm: * - Storm listens to the Goddess' speech * - Storm listens to the Goddess' speech * - Storm joins the other heroes. Thor: * - Thor listens to the Goddess' speech * - Thor listens to the Goddess' speech * - Thor joins the other heroes. * - Thor joins the other heroes. * - Thor joins the other heroes. US Agent: * - US Agent listens to Goddess' speech. * - US Agent listens to Goddess' speech. Wonder Man: * - Wonder Man listens to the Goddess' speech * - Wonder Man listens to the Goddess' speech * - Wonder Man joins the other heroes. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}